


You Still Fucking Amaze Me

by xWildAngel



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWildAngel/pseuds/xWildAngel
Summary: Qrow Branwen is full of surprises.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	You Still Fucking Amaze Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little drabble that has been bouncing around in my head, while I'm working on my other fic. Hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> The title comes from this song: Allie X - That's So Us

When you would have told Clover a few years ago that humans could turn into birds, Clover would have dismissed them with a light chuckle and moved on from the subject.

Now, he wasn’t so sure anymore.

Where once had been a black crow on his windowsill, now sat a full grown man named Qrow Branwen.

Said man was looking at him with a smug smile, mirth gleaming back at him in those crimson eyes he had fell in love with.

“What’s the matter, Lucky Charm? Cat got your tongue?” Qrow asked, jumping down to walk closer to Clover.

Clover could only stare back in shock, his brain still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

“So there is a way to leave you speechless, after all.” Qrow chuckled.

He stopped in front of Clover, placing his hands around the man’s shoulders, fingers playing with the brunette’s short hair in the back of his neck, a shiver running through Clover at the feeling.

Clover’s hands had instinctively gone to Qrow’s waist, holding him close to him.

“How did you do that?” was his only answer.

Qrow chuckled again, nuzzling his face into Clover’s neck, placing a kiss there after a few seconds. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

There was a beat of silence before Clover spoke up. “I’ve never seen anything like this before. Would you mind telling me about it?” he asked in a hushed whisper.

Qrow lifted his head from where he had placed it before. Qrow could see the wonder in his teal eyes, all the questions, he’s sure, Clover wanted to ask.

“No problem. I trust you enough to keep it a secret.” Qrow told him with a fond smile on his lips. “But maybe over dinner, I’m actually kind of hungry.”

“Sure.” Clover told him, a smile coming to his own face.

“Great. I’ll see you in half an hour.” he said.

Qrow gave him a kiss on the lips and an extra one on his cheek before he withdrew himself from Clover’s embrace.

“it’s a deal.” Clover told him before the man was out the door.

********

It was only a few days later that Clover realized that Qrow had probably been the same crow that had visited him many times before. Who Clover had started talking to out loud.

Who Clover had confessed to, that he was in love with Qrow Branwen.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome.


End file.
